Make A Wish
by Min Zucker
Summary: "Ada permohonanku yang itu sama denganmu." Taehyung yang mencintai Yoongi terus berharap tentang sesuatu. Dan Yoongi yang memiliki permohonan. TaeGi/TaeGa/VGa. seme!Taehyung x uke!Yoongi. brother complex. incest.
**MAKE A WISH**

 _ **Ada permohonanku yang itu sama denganmu**_

 _fanfiction by crownacre  
copyright © 2016_

"Yoongi," seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di balik meja makan itu memanggil, menatap putra sulungnya yang baru saja melangkah turun dan akan melewati mereka. Ia mengial pelan, menatap dengan sedikit isyarat di matanya menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, makan bersama.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggeleng, melanjutkan membenarkan dasinya lalu melangkah menuju rak sepatu berada.

"Min Yoongi," kali ini suara pria di meja yang menghentikan kegiatan pemuda itu yang akan menggenakan kaos kaki. "Makan bersama, cepat. Sekalian berangkat bersama adikmu."

Ia menyerah, menghela napas kesal lalu menghampiri meja makan untuk duduk di satu-satunya bangku kosong. "Aku sudah kelas tiga," ujarnya sedikit jengkel, ia mengambil sumpit dengan malas-malasan. "Aku perlu berangkat pagi."

"Adikmu baru saja diterima di sekolahmu," sang kepala keluarga menunjuk pemuda lain dengan pakaian sama seperti Yoongi, memberi senyum senang padanya. "Dia masuk kelas unggulan, sama sepertimu. Harusnya kau bangga dan mengantarnya ke sekolah."

Yoongi menoleh ke sebelah, menatap sebentar adiknya yang menunduk malu lalu tertawa sedikit. "Kerja bagus," ujarnya tulus. "Itu berarti kau akan sering pulang malam," lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya pada makanan dan mulai mengunyah. Ia menggumam sambil melahap makanannya, " _joha_."

Sang adik melebarkan matanya, mendongak dengan hati senang saat kakaknya mengatakan _joha_ dengan lirih. "S–sungguh, _hyung_? Kau senang?"

" _Eoh_ ," yang ditanya dengan antusias mengangguk ringan. "Itu berarti Kim Taehyung yang ribut akan sibuk dengan tugas setelah pulang dan aku semakin jarang melihatmu. Aku suka."

Semua yang mendengar pun terkesiap, khususnya Taehyung yang langsung mendapat serangan sakit hati pada dadanya. Bahunya yang tadi terangkat senang kini kembali jatuh dan membuatnya melahap makanan dengan malas-malasan.

"Yoongi, berankat dengan adikmu!" Wanita itu bersuara dengan kesal melihat anak tertuanya sudah meletakkan sumpit setelah makan sedikit dan beranjak cepat menuju rak sepatu untuk memakai alas kakinya.

" _Shireo_ ," ia menjawab lugas, membuat tiga orang di ruang makan itu menghela napas sedih. "Aku berangkat dulu, dah."

.

"Kim Taehyung!" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut warna coklat menyambut Taehyung yang baru saja tiba ke kelas, ia melambai heboh dengan senyum riang pada sahabatnya. " _Assa_! Kita berada di kelas yang sama!"

Yang dipanggil melangkah riang menuju sahabatnya dan menyapanya saat tiba di bangku kosong yang sudah dijagakan. "Jimin-ah, kau ternyata serius soal rambut," ia tertawa kecil menyadari ucapan sahabatnya beberapa hari lalu tentang ingin mewarnai rambut setelah sekolah menengah atas karena memang hanya di sana bisa membuat rambut bebas diwarnai apa.

"Tentu saja!" Jimin dengan rambut coklatnya tersenyum lebar, melenyapkan matanya hingga tinggal segaris dengan gigi-gigi rapi yang terpamerkan. "Kau tidak berminat mengganti warna rambutmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng lirih, " _aniya_ ," ia memasang senyumnya. "Aku ingin mengubah jadi coklat juga, tapi _hyung_ tidak akan senang."

"Ah…," Jimin meringis saat mendengar Taehyung menyebut kata _hyung_ dengan wajah sedih, bahkan senyuman yang tadi tertuju padanya kini lenyap termakan angin. "Kenapa kau terus memikirkan _hyung_ -mu itu? Ia bahkan tidak peduli padamu."

"Itu tidak benar," ia menjawab cepat dengan wajah sedikit skeptis. "Maksudku… _hyung_ pasti punya maksud lain kenapa selalu menghindariku."

"Dia membencimu, apa kurang jelas?"

" _Hyung_ bukan orang yang senang membenci, dia hanya kurang terbuka."

"Demi Tuhan, dia membenci siapapun, Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau—"

Mata Taehyung menatap tajam pada Jimin, kilatan kesal terpancar di sana. "Tidak, Jimin! Yoongi– _hyung_ tidak pernah membenciku!"

"Astaga," Jimin sudah biasa mendapati tatapan tidak senang Taehyung tiap dirinya mengatakan hal tadi, tapi kali ini Jimin merasa Taehyung perlu segera disadarkan. "Yoongi– _hyung_ tahu kau menyukainya lebih dari seorang kakak, dia mendorongmu menjauh. Harusnya kau berhenti mencintainya, Taehyung! Kau bisa mulai mengecani Jeon Jungkook yang sangat menyukaimu daripada Min Yoongi yang bahkan menatapmu pun tidak mau! Lagi pula, kalian sedarah! Apa kau tidak menyadari itu saat jatuh cinta padanya?!"

"Jimin-ah," mata itu meredup, menatap sedih pada sahabat satu-satunya yang tahu bagaimana dirinya. Ia menunduk dan meringis sedih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Mana bisa aku menyadari itu… jika aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku belum tahu bahwa cinta sedarah itu salah?"

.

 _Aku menyukainya. Seorang pemuda bermarga Min bernama Yoongi dengan mata sipit dan tawa penuh candu._

 _Pasti kalian berpikir kenapa aku menyebut ini kesalahan adalah karena orang yang aku suka memiliki seks yang sama denganku, tapi tidak. Dia kakak kandungku, terlahir setahun sebelum kedua orang tuaku menikah membuatnya harus menelan marga ibuku sebagai nama keluarga dan berakhir berbeda marga denganku._

.

"Min Yoongi!" Seorang siswa yang ada di dalam kelas menyapa teman satu bangkunya setelah berlari mengejar tubuh kurus Yoongi. Ia merangkul pinggang sempit itu namun langsung ditepis saat jarinya mendarat di sana. Ia terkekeh, "masih akan menjawab hanya Taehyung yang boleh melakukan itu padamu?"

Yoongi mendengus, "aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Taehyung merangkulku, apalagi jika itu kau, Kim Namjoon."

Namjoon, seseorang yang menjulang tinggi di sebelah Yoongi tertawa sekali lagi. "Aku ditolak lagi kali ini."

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Namjoon, kemudian tangannya meraih lengan teman sekelasnya itu untuk ia tarik dan melangkah cepat menuju kelas baru mereka. "Cepat, harus dapat tempat paling belakang," ujarnya sambil terus berlari dengan kaki pendeknya.

Saat sudah mendapat bangku yang mereka inginkan setelah berdebat dengan seorang siswa agar mau bertukar tempat, mereka menghela napas lega.

"Kau yang terbaik soal manipulasi," Namjoon memuji, terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana cara Yoongi membuat teman satu kelasnya itu langsung mengangkat tasnya dan pergi dari bangku yang sekarang ia duduki.

Yang dipuji tertawa kecil, memasang senyuman sombong yang menjengkelkan. "Itu sebabnya ketua kelas yang selalu didengarkan di kelas ini jatuh cinta padaku."

Namjoon mencibir, "ssk, percaya diri sekali."

"Oh, sudah tidak ya?"

"Masih," ia menjawab cepat. "Sialnya yang aku suka juga masih mau menolakku untuk orang lain yang marganya sama denganku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjadi teman terbaikmu."

.

Saat Yoongi berumur dua tahu lebih beberapa bulan, ia mendengar keributan dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa itu, bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya langsung berlari menghampirinya dan membawa dirinya pergi ke rumah tetangga. Ia ditinggalkan di rumah teman satu kompleksnya, Kyungsoo, untuk bermain bersama. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya bermain bersama temannya itu sampai kelelahan dan tertidur.

Begitu terbangun, ia menemukan dirinya di tempat asing dengan bau yang tidak menyenangkan. Matanya mengedar, terlalu banyak warna putih, dirinya tidak pernah suka itu. Saat mencoba duduk, ia menoleh dan menemuka ibunya terbaring dikasur dengan sisi atas yang ditinggikan dan sesuatu entah apa dalam pelukan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa perut _eomma_ sudah tidak besar?"

Ia bertanya dengan lugu saat menyadari bahwa memang perut ibunya tidak lagi buncit yang kata orang tuanya di dalam sana ada adiknya.

Ibunya memberi senyum terbaik, lalu menyuruh Yoongi datang padanya.

Anak kecil itu menurut, mendongak dengan susah payah yang mendapat kekehan lalu diangkat ke atas oleh ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Yoongi melihat seorang bayi mungil dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, matanya membola senang melihat sosok dalam pelukan ibunya yang terlihat begitu manis.

" _Nugu_?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk bayi dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kim Taehyung," ayahnya yang menggendongnya menjawab cepat, ia mendatarkan kecupan pada pipi Yoongi. "Adikmu, seseorang yang mulai sekarang menjadi seseorang yang ingin terus kau lindungi meski harus mati. Seseorang yang mulai sekarang akan sangat kau cintai lebih dari dirimu sendiri."

Dan ternyata, ucapan ayahnya memang sepenuhnya benar. Min Yoongi merasakannya. Rasa ingin terus membuat Taehyung baik-baik saja, juga Taehyung yang sangat ia cintai lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, Yoongi tidak bisa menahan rasa itu. Yoongi memilih untuk membiarkan sosok itu sakit dan terluka, juga membenci adiknya itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

.

Taehyung masih empat tahun waktu itu, ia masih sangat menyukai kakaknya yang pendiam dan senang sekali memainkan tuts piano di ruang penuh tumpukan buku; kedua orang tuanya menyebut tempat itu sebagai ruang kegemaran, hobi. Ia akan duduk di karpet belakang bangku kakaknya berada, memainkan pensil di atas kertas dan mendengarkan baik-baik bagaimana suara yang dibuat dari piano itu terdengar.

Kakaknya belum terlalu hebat, ia hanya beberapa kali mendapat ajaran dari seorang teman ayahnya yang sangat pintar bermain piano dan ajaran yang ia terima akan terus ia latih hingga makin hari makin indah dan terampil. Taehyung selalu menjadi yang bertepuk tangan paling ceria saat kakaknya menyelesaikan permainan dan akan memberi pujian. Baginya, kakaknya adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah ia kenal.

" _Hyung_ , ajari aku piano!" Ia akan mengatakan hal itu saat kakaknya tengah duduk diam di bangku, tubuh kecilnya naik ke sebelah _hyung_ -nya dan lalu jari-jari pendeknya menekan tuts asal.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir benar-benar ingin memainkannya, ia hanya ingin melihat kakaknya tertawa. Karena tiap dirinya naik ke atas bangku, kakak tercintanya itu akan tertawa sambil membantu sedikit dirinya naik. Saat dirinya mencoba meraih tuts satu ke tuts lain dengan jari mungilnya, kakaknya akan tertawa melihat wajah kepayahannya. Juga bagaimana suara yang ia hasilkan, itu akan membuat kakaknya tertawa.

Taehyung suka bagaimana kakaknya tertawa bahkan sejak dirinya belum bisa berjalan lancar dan berbicara jelas.

Dan itu berlanjut, bukan lagi tawa yang kakaknya lakukan yang ia suka. Ia makin lama makin menyukai bagaimana kakaknya bersikap. Sekalipun itu tatapan sinis dan ucapan tidak menyenangkan, ia akan tetap menyukai kakaknya yang seperti segalanya bagi Taehyung.

Karena Taehyung tahu dan yakin kakaknya benar-benar mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintai kakaknya.

.

Tahun ajaran baru selalu dimulai dengan upacara. Yoongi benci upacara karena dirinya tidak pernah cocok dengan sinar matahari. Tubuhnya akan menolak cahaya berlebihan dari benda beribu kilo meter jauhnya di langit, juga matanya akan lenyap begitu saja. Paling parah, kesadarannya akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari tempat teduh karena teralalu lelah menghadapi panas bersama tubuhnya.

Bersyukur, hari ini matahari sedang tidak begitu jahat. Ia mengundang awan untuk bertamu dan membiarkan gumpalan kapas putih itu berdiri di hadapannya. Cahayanya yang terik tidak benar-benar tiba ke bumi dan membuat dirinya dalam kondisi sangat baik.

Upacara tahun ajaran baru memang selalu panjang, jadi ia berharap awan akan terus dengan baik hati berdiri di hadapan matahari untuk menghalangi panas terik pagi hari.

Saat sang kepala sekolah berbicara panjang lebar, ia bisa mendengar pria tua itu sudah membicarakan tentang selamat datang dan akan berpindah pada pemberian selamat sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas Hyehwa pada siswa kelas satu lewat perwakilan anak.

Yoongi ingat saat tahunnya dulu, Namjoon lah yang berdiri di depan bersama seorang gadis cantik karena memiliki nilai tertinggi saat masuk. Mereka mendapat ucapan selamat, juga dipasangkan dasinya oleh sang kepala sekolah. Saat itu ia tahu bahwa itu sebabnya kenapa harus ada perwakilan, karena tidak mungkin kepala sekolah memasangkan satu persatu dasi siswanya.

Yoongi memperhatikan siapa siswa yang maju dengan langkah tegap, mencoba melongoknya dan menemukan seseorang yang amat ia kenali dengan baik. Dari sana, Yoongi tahu bahwa ternyata adiknya yang mendapat peringkat pertama. Dalam hati tersenyum bangga menyadari itu sebabnya adiknya mendapat kelas unggulan. Saat melihat sosok itu berdiri di tengah lapangan dan sosok kepala sekolah turun menghampiri mereka, _ritual_ memasangkan dasi yang memang sepertinya hanya ada di sekolahnya. Ide kreatif sekaligus lucu menurut Yoongi.

"Adikmu memang yang terbaik," Namjoon berbisik sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendecak dan menyingkirkan tangan Namjoon, "biasa saja."

.

Meski berada di sekolah yang sama, Yoongi masih seperti dulu, tetap bersikap pura-pura tidak kenal dan memasang wajah dingin saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung. Beberapa kali Taehyung mencoba menyapa kakaknya tapi saat mulutnya terbuka sosok itu sudah melangkah menjauh.

Taehyung tahu hal semacam ini sudah seperti hal lumrah, saat ia sekolah menengah pertama pun dirinya seperti tidak terlihat bagi kakaknya. Bahkan karena tidak memiliki hubungan akrab, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik. Ditambah lagi marga yang berbeda membuat tidak ada yang akan memikirkan hal itu.

Hanya beberapa siswa dan beberapa guru yang tahu, tahu pun tidak akan berpikir hal itu perlu disebarkan hingga orang-orang seluruh sekolah mengetahui apa hubungan antara Yoongi dan Taehyung. Itu bukan suatu hal yang berarti lagi pula.

Tiap mereka berada di kantin, Taehyung mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang cukup dekat dengan kakaknya. Beberapa kali teman dari kakaknya itu akan memberi senyum padanya dan ia balas sekenanya, sayangnya justru yang ia harapkan memberi senyum padanya tidak pernah berminat menatapnya.

Terkadang Taehyung ingin mengeluh, melakukan protes pada alam semesta kenapa harus dirinya yang mencintai kakak kandungnya padahal masih banyak manusia lain di dunia ini. Terkadang ia berharap banyak pada alam semesta untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka bertemu dengan cara lebih baik, bukan sebagai kakak adik tapi sebagai orang yang saling mengenal dan saling jatuh cinta.

Taehyung tidak masalah dengan tak teranggap sebagai adik maupun orang yang menyukainya, lagi pula dirinya jadi tidak perlu memikirkan alasan apa kalau orang-orang menyadari bagaimana tatapan penuh perasaan dari matanya tersorot untuk Yoongi jika mereka tahu dirinya adik dari seorang Min Yoongi. Pun sepertinya Yoongi akan sangat marah jika ada yg menyebarkan berita mereka adalah kakak beradik dari orang tua yang sama namun berbeda marga, komentar jelek pasti akan tertuju padanya karena marganya sama dengan sang ibu cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia lahir di luar pernikahan resmi.

Hingga suatu hari, Taehyung mendengar kakaknya ambruk saat bermain basket di lapangan. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia panik setengah mati dan ingin segera menemui sang kakak. Berlari menuju ruang kesehatan untuk memastikan apa _hyung_ -nya baik-baik saja.

Lalu, saat jam istirahat berakhir, Taehyung yang menunggu di depan bangku ruang kesehatan melihat teman-teman _hyung_ -nya keluar. Ia melongok dan menemukan hanya sahabat baik dari sang kakak yang ada di dalam, ia pun tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke dalam sana.

" _Hyung_ …," Taehyung memanggil lirih.

Namjoon yang ada di sebelah Yoongi dengan tangan mengelusi punggung tangan kakaknya tersentak, ia langsung melepas tangannya dari sana dan berdiri. "Taehyung," sosok itu memberi senyum canggung menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tentu saja dilihat oleh orang yang ada di ambang pintu. "Eum… masuk lah," gumamnya pelan sambil mempersilakan adik dari orang yang terbaring di kasur itu mendekat.

Taehyung mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya, " _hyung_ ," ia memanggil lirih.

Namjoon pikir Taehyung memanggil kakaknya, tapi saat melirik dan mendapati mata itu terarah padanya ia mengerjap kaku lalu menyahut dengan gumaman lirih. "Ada apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "kau bisa kembali ke kelas… hari ini kelasku jam kosong, aku bisa menemani Yoongi– _hyung_ sampai dua jam pelajaran ke depan."

" _Eoh_ ," yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengangguk kecil. "Dia sepertinya memang sudah demam dari tadi pagi, hanya memaksakan diri untuk bermain basket membuatnya langsung tumbang. Suruh dia makan roti itu lalu menelan obat jika ia terbangun, Taehyung-ah."

Setelah diberi pesan ia pun mengangguk paham, "akan aku lakukan."

"Aku pergi dulu," setelah itu Namjoon pun beranjak dan melangkah menuju kelasnya. Membiarkan Yoongi diurus oleh adiknya sendiri.

Taehyung terus memperhatikan Yoongi dalam diam sambil mengelusi tangan dan beberapa kali pipi kakaknya. Rasa panas menjalar pada jarinya saat memegang bagian wajah _hyung_ -nya. Ia menghela napas. Sejak pagi ia melihat kakaknya terlihat kurang baik, tapi sosok itu tidak pernah berminat mengeluhkan kondisinya saat terlihat sedang tidak sehat dan memilih berangkat secepat mungkin. Ia yakin ini semua karena sang _hyung_ tidak pernah mau makan bersama di ruang makan, memilih menunda makan dan terkadang sampai lupa membuat makannya tidak teratur. Tubuhnya yang lemah tentu saja jadi semakin lemah, berakhir dengan sakit.

"Harusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu, _hyung_ ," ia menggumam pelan, menyingkap poni lepek yang menutupi kening dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di sana beberapa detik.

Suara erangan lirih dengan hembusan napas berat membuat Taehyung terkesiap, ia menarik diri dari Yoongi dan menatap penuh harap pada sosok itu membuka mata. Saat bingkai sipit mata _hyung_ -nya terbuka, ia tersenyum cerah.

Yoongi mengerjap saat matanya yang terasa berat dan panas terbuka, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir yang terlihat kurang jelas. Ia mengerut. Itu bukan Namjoon, tidak biasanya Namjoon tidak di dekatnya jika dirinya sedang sakit, lalu siapa orang yang membuat Namjoon menjadi tidak biasa?

" _Hyung_?"

Suara itu membuat Yoongi melebarkan matanya. Itu suara berat Taehyung dengan nada khawatir mengiringi gelombang suara yang masuk ke gendang telinga. Napasnya makin berat. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir begitu saja, membuat suara khawatir yang memanggilnya makin jelas dan air matanya pun bertambah banyak menetes.

Hari itu, Yoongi kehilangan pertahanannya. Ia menarik Taehyung dalam dekapan dan membiarkan bibirnya mencium dengan berantakan bibir tebal yang selalu diam-diam ia perhatikan. Ia membiarkan usahanya untuk menjauhi Taehyung tuntuh sejak hari ini.

.

"Ini," seseorang meletakkan sebuah vitamin juga minuman penambah darah ke hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jimin memasang senyum lebarnya. "Kau terlihat kelelahan akhir-akhir ini, apa karena akan ujian?"

Taehyung mengangguk, ia mengambil satu vitamin dengan rasa jeruk itu lalu menelannya dan melanjutkan bacaan. Tangannya beberapa kali bergerak mencatat tulisan yang habis ia baca pada buku coret-coretan dan memahaminya. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat betapa rajinnya Taehyung mempelajari ilmu dari buku.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras," ia memuji bagaimana cara Taehyung terlihat begitu rajin. Menarik satu bangku kosong di sebelahnya lalu duduk di sana, "kau mau mempertahankan kelas diri di kelas unggulan?"

Mata Taehyung beralih pada sosok Jimin, menatap sahabatnya itu lalu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. "Aku harus masuk ke kelas unggulan lagi, juga harus lulus dari kelas unggulan."

"Kau tentu tidak perlu belajar terlalu rajin seperti ini dan akan tetap bertahan di sana. Kenapa harus kelelahan di sini?"

"Aku tidak kelelahan," Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Aku senang berada di ruang belajar lagi pula. Omong-omong, terima kasih vitamin dan minumannya. Kau belajar sana."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan lalu menarik bangku dan memasukkan kartu untuk membuat lampu di meja itu menyala. "Semoga sukses di ujianmu, Taehyung-ah."

Sebelum Jimin masuk, ia melihat seseorang di bawah payung dengan jaket yang tebal berdiri di depan ruang belajar. Ia mengerut saat mulai menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah kakak dari Taehyung, ia pun menghampiri sosok itu dan menyapanya.

Yang disapa melebarkan matanya lalu tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya. Ia memberikan satu bungkus plastik putih dan mengatakan untuk memberikan benda itu pada Taehyung, juga meminta agar memastikan bocah itu tidak tertidur di ruang belajar dan segera pulang jika mengantuk.

Jimin tentu saja menurutinya. Tidak lupa tetap mengingat pesan terakhir untuk tidak memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa kakaknya tadi datang.

.

" _Hyung_!" Taehyung berlari menembus kerumunan manusia yang kini penuh dengan siswa yang baru saja keluar dari aula maupun yang menunggu di luar. Ia menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah berada di sisi yang tidak terlalu ramai bersama Namjoon sambil mengobrol.

Yang dipanggil mendengus dan menatapnya tanpa minat, memberi ekspresi tidak senang untuk menyambut sosok itu.

Tapi Taehyung mengabaikannya, ia memberi senyuman lebar dan sedikit napas terengah. " _Hyung_ ," ia memanggil orang di hadapannya dengan sedikit susah payah diantara napasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Kau lulus! _Chukkae_!"

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya, "kau juga naik kelas, 'kan? Apa kau mendapat kelas unggulan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk senang, "tentu saja!" Ia menjawab dengan gigi rapi terpamerkan sempurna. "Apa Yoongi– _hyung_ mendapat nilai bagus untuk kelulusannya?"

"Ah, aku yang memujimu, tapi Yoongi yang kau tanya? Astaga, kalian ini sama saja!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Namjoon, mengerti apa maksud dari sahabatnya selama di sekolah ini. "Dia tetap menjadi juara satu, tidak bisa kukalahkan," ia mentap sebentar ke arah Namjoon dan hanya melirik sosok Taehyung. "Kau boleh mengejekku karena tidak bisa peringkat pertama sepertimu."

" _Chukkae_ , _hyung_. Kau melakukan semua dengan baik," Taehyung memuji dengan tulus, bibirnya tersenyum lebar memberi selamat. "Apa keinginanmu untuk dirimu sekarang?"

Yoongi entah kenapa kembali luluh saat melihat senyuman manis yang Taehyung berikan, mendadak merasa lemah dan kehilangan kekuatannya seperti beberapa kejadian di beberapa waktu yang lalu-lalu. Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih pada selamat yang diberikan Taehyung dan sedikit menggumam ragu.

"Ada satu permohonanku yang itu sama denganmu," Yoongi menjawab dengan tempo cepat, membuat kalimatnya sedikit kurang jelad dan dua orang di hadapannya mengerutkan kening.

"A–apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan sedikit _blank_ , menatap bingung pada _hyung_ -nya. "Bisa kau ulangi, _hyung_?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar itu, ia menggeleng lalu menatap ke arah Namjoon. "Ayo, kita perlu ke kelas untuk membuat foto bersama."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Taehyung setelah Namjoon berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan, membiarkan bocah yang belum lulus itu menghela napas dan menatap lesu ke arah mereka di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, Yoongi pun tidak mengerti. Mereka tidak lagi seperti memiliki dinding tebal tak terlihat yang menghalangi langkah, interaksi makin hari makin sering dan itu membuat Taehyung terus tersenyum puas yang diam-diam di sisi lain ada orang dengan jantung terus berdegub kencang.

Yang lebih muda beberapa kali berhasil membuat wajah kesal kakaknya terhiasi sedikit rona kemerahan, menggerutu malu-malu penuh makian terkulum di ujung bibirnya. Manis, seperti madu yang menempel di sendok dan akan ia jilati habis karena kakaknya mengalah untuk melakukannya. Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin saat itu Taehyung merasa bagaimana madu itu manis di sendok dalam genggamannya bukan karena apa yang ia jilat, tapi pemandangan cerah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Hani?"

Hani, _honey_ , begitu pikir Taehyung. Tapi satu pukulan mendarat di kepalanya dengan keras karena rasa jengkel.

Taehyung mendesah pelan, pasti kakaknya tidak senang karena itu sangat feminim.

"Kalau Suga?"

Dengusan kesal menjawab ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Suga sebagai orang yang selalu aku kagumi," ujar Taehyung final.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "terserah kau saja lah!"

Jadi, itu salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang menyebabkan Taehyung dan Yoongi tiap hari makin bertambah dekat dan dekat.

Jimin akan mengatakan mereka manis, sementara Namjoon akan berkomentar mereka konyol.

.

"Aku dengar Yoongi– _hyung_ ada kegiatan seminggu di luar kota?"

Taehyung yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan ocehan Jimin pun menoleh, menatap sahabatnya sebentar dan setelah itu membuang napas lelah. "Itu sebabnya dia menghindariku hampir seminggu penuh. Katanya, dia mau membuatku siap tidak ada dirinya. Apalagi _appa eomma_ sedang di Jeju sampai bulan depan untuk menemani orang tua _appa_ -ku."

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya yang biasa terlihat dewasa itu menggerutu, mengelus surai hitam yang akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih kotor dari biasanya karena teralalu bersemangat belajar hingga lupa diri. "Kalian jadi sangat manis sejak hubungan membaik."

Senyuman kecil tidak bisa tidak mengembang mendengar ucapan Jimin, ia langsung saja membuat bibirnya melebar seperti bunga lili karena terlampau bahagia mendapati komentar seperti itu. Meski beberapa kali Yoongi tetap bersikap acuh seperti tidak menganggapnya, setidaknya beberapa kali sosok itu sudah mau tersenyum dan mengajaknya bicara saat tidak sengaja berpapasan.

"Dia tetap seperti Min Yoongi yang kasar," Taehyung menggumam. Mendadak teringat pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Taehyung mengajaknya sarapan bersama. _Hyung_ -nya yang tengah berbaring di kasur pun memekik jengkel dengan wajah tidak senang yang ketawa. Matanya mendelik kesal pada Taehyung dan melempar sebuah buku yang ada di meja, setelah itu dirinya kembali berbaring untuk melanjutkan tidur. Sorenya, sosok itu jelas tidak terlihat merasa bersalah karena wajah tenangnya menjelaskan bagaimana otaknya melupakan begitu saja penolakan keras yang ia lakukan di pagi hari tadi. "Apalagi saat tidak ada _appa eomma_."

Jimin tertawa kecil, yakin teman baiknya memang sedikit bodoh karena justru memasang mata berbinar saat mengatakan betapa kasar _hyung_ tercintanya. Bocah yang mabuk karena cinta memang agak kurang realistis. Psikopat. Mengerikan sekaligus berbahaya. "Kau tetap jatuh cinta ribuan kali padanya meski begitu, 'kan?"

"Tantu saja!" Jawaban cepat tanpa basa-basi, mata itu memberi ekspresi yakin yang makin mengutkan pemikiran tentang Taehyung yang psiko. "Memangnya kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya apa?"

"Kalau dia manis sedikit… mungkin aku jatuh cinta."

"Kalau dia manis, nanti susah mendapatkannya dan tahu dia cinta siapa!"

"Kau memang bocah gila."

.

Beberapa jam lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Taehyung.

Ini sudah mendekati tahun baru dan Taehyung hampir genap menginjak angka delapan belas di ulang tahunnya yang sekarang.

Natal baru saja berlalu beberapa hari kemarin, warna merah dan hijau seperti menantang warna putih yang menghiasi seluruh kota, ditambah lagi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu sepanjang jalan. Dan euforia seperti saat natal itu tidak habis dan berubah menjadi perasaan menggebu tentang tambah umur.

 _Hyung_ tersayangnya berada di kamar, berbaring manis di kasur dengan suara musik mengalun lirih namun cukup untuk memenuhi ruangan yang hangat. Kedua orang tuanya tengah berada di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati hobi mereka masing-masing, membaca koran dan merajut.

Taehyung pikir kenapa mereka semua ada di rumah adalah karena dirinya. Di luar tidak hujan deras apalagi salju, langit terlihat gelap tapi bukan berarti udara terasa dingin. Ini waktu yang lumayan menyenangkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman selagi libur.

" _Eomma_ ," Taehyung memanggil ibunya yang menikmati kegiatan merajut sambil sesekali bersenandung lirih. Pemuda itu menghampiri wanita dewasa yang duduk di bangku lalu menyusul duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau merajut hadiah untukku?"

Kening ibunya mengerut bingung, "hadiah apa? Bukankah kemarin natal kau sudah dapat hadiah?"

Oh, Taehyung tidak pernah sesakit hati ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "bukan… ah, lupakan saja."

Taehyung pikir kedua orang tuanya sengaja melukapan, kemudian, kakaknya, mana mungkin seorang Min Yoongi mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun jika tidak dipaksa kedua orang tuanya? Terakhir Taehyung ingat, saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun adalah saat tarakhir ia mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan tulus ditambah ciuman penuh kasih sayang di keningnya.

Itu berarti, malam ulang tahun kali ini tidak akan ada pesta sederhana, pikir Taehyung.

Menjelang pukul dua belas, kediaman mereka sudah gelap. Lampu dimatikan sejak pukul sepuluh dan perintah tidur sudah dikeluarkan oleh sang ayah. Taehyung putus ada dengan harapannya tentang _mungkin mereka pura-pura lupa_ dan memilih menyerah lalu terlelap.

Lagu kesukaan Taehyung mengalun saat Taehyung hampir terlelap, itu suara panggilan masuk.

Sang pemilik ponsel pun meraih benda itu, melihat empat angka nol berderet rapi di ujung ponselnya, berubah menjadi satu di yang paling ujung dan membuat ia menghela putus asa. Nama Jimin tertulis di sana.

Saat Taehyung berniat menggeser lingkaran hijau dengan gambar telepon di dalamnya, suara pintu dibuka dan daheman kecil membuatnya terkesiap; batal mengangkat telepon.

"Jangan diangkat dulu,"

itu suara Yoongi.

Taehyung terkesiap dan langsung duduk dari baringannya, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di ambang pintu yang ternyata membawa sebuah kue warna putih dengan hiasan stroberi di sekelilingnya. Mata itu berbinar senang menyadari apa yang dibawa kakaknya.

Yang lebih tua memasang senyum sederhana, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, _appa eomma_ menyuruhku melakukan ini," ia melangkah menghampiri adiknya dan menyalakan lilinnya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum lebar, tidak benar-benar peduli apa itu perintah dari kedua orang tanya atau tidak, yang terpenting sekarang kakaknya ada di hadapannya membawa kue. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Kode. Sebuah isyarat meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang berarti dari Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat wajah bahagia adiknya diantara remangnya malam dengan hanya lilin diantara mereka. "Selamat ulang tahun," gumamnya pelan. "Aku yang pertama, 'kan? Sekarang, katakan permohonanmu."

Yang sedang berulang tahun mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata, membaca doa dalam hati lalu meniup lilin.

"Apa harapanmu?"

"Rahasia!"

 _Aku ingin aku dan Yoongi–_ hyung _bisa lebih dekat lagi. Aku ingin Yoongi–_ hyung _tidak lagi bersikap acuh padaku. Aku ingin Yoongi–_ hyung _tahu apa bahwa aku mencintainya._

.

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari kegiatan kuliah. Ia berniat untuk menginap di rumah Namjoon malam ini, namun matanya tanpa sengaja mendapati sebuah kue stroberi yang dipajang pada toko roti.

Ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang salah saat melangkah menuju rumah, tapi kemudian saat tanpa sengaja melihat tanggal pada ponselnya ia tersentak. Kaki kurusnya langsung melangkah menuju toko roti yang tadi ia lewati dan membeli kue yang ia lihat.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat menerima kue itu dalam bungkus dan ia langsung pulang.

Memutuskan untuk tidak tidur di rumah Namjoon malam ini.

.

Tahun baru tiba tidak sampai seminggu setelah ulang tahun Taehyung.

Kemarin saat tanggal tiga puluh orang tuanya meminta maaf banyak kali karena tidak mengatakan selamat ulang tahun pada anak bungsu mereka pada malam hari. Hal itu membuat Yoongi mendapat tatapan heran sekaligus bingung oleh adik satu-satunya.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak heran jika semalam Yoongi saja mengatakan dirinya memberi selamat karena diperintah oleh orang tua mereka?

" _Hyung_ ," Taehyung menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah duduk di bangku belakang rumah sambil menikmati pemandangan malam tahun baru yang sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi dengan ledakan kembang api. "Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?"

Yang ditanya mendongak, menatap bingung dan mengerut heran. "Menjelaskan apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah tidak paham yang _hyung_ -nya berikan, ia kemudian membuat tubuh kurus itu menghadap ke arahnya sambil menatap ke dalam mata coklat kesukaannya itu. "Ulang tahun kemarin, bukan karena _appa eomma_ yang menyuruhmu, 'kan?"

"A–ah," yang lebih tua tergagap, "kau tahu ya? Cepat sekali."

Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk kecil, bibirnya mengembang senang. " _Hyung_ , kau sengaja ingin menjadi yang pertama mengucapkannya, 'kan?"

"Tsk, kau terlalu percaya diri."

Taehyung terkekeh, menarik wajah Yoongi untuk semakin dekat dan lalu menempelkan bibir mereka sambil memberi beberapa jilatan kecil di atasnya. Ciuman dalam yang sedikit panjang, napasnya masih utuh meski sosok yang ia cium tiba-tiba agak terengah karena serangan tiba-tiba. "Aku akan memberi tahu apa doaku saat ulang tahun kemarin."

Yoongi menggeleng, memberi senyuman menilai setelah itu. "Aku tahu, karena permohonanku sama denganmu."

Suara ledakan kembang api membuat mereka berdua mendongak, menatap ke arah langit dengan banyak percikan bunga-bunga api yang indah beragam warna. Malam itu, hubungan Taehyung dan Yoongi benar-benar berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik.

.

Hari berganti hari, perlahan berubah menjadi beberapa minggu yang berlalu, juga bulan yang terlewatkan.

Sekarang sudah akhir Februari. Tanggal dua puluh sembilan menghias kalender setelah emat tahun lalu juga mampir di tanggalan. Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir angka dua puluh delapan ataupun dua puluh sembilan yang akan menjadi penghujung bulan Februari adalah hal penting, baginya, semakin cepat hari berlalu semakin senang dirinya.

Akhir Februari menandakan bulan Maret yang akan segera menyapa. Setelah sebulan penuh atau bahkan sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya mengumpulkan uang saku, Taehyung akhirnya mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan uangnya. Tanggal delapan Maret adalah pilihan tepat untuk membuat semua uang di dompetnya berubah menjadi barang atau makanan, ia akan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja Yoongi dan berharap banyak benda pemberiannya tidak berakhir disampah secara utuh; _ah_ tapi sejak melihat beberapa kali pemberiannya dibuang sia-sia, ia hanya berharap pesan kecil yang ia buat dibaca oleh yang berulang tahun.

Belum lagi, sekarang hubungan mereka membaik. Harapan tentang pesan dan pemberiannya akan dipandang pun jadi kembali tubuh. Ia ingin kakaknya itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi tahu apa keinginannya.

Setelah seminggu hari memaksa diri untuk tidak membeli apa-apa dan meminta sahabatnya membayar tagihan kas dan iuran untuk sesuatu lalu berjanji pada Jimin akan menukar uang itu setelah tanggal sembilan, Taehyung mendapat cukup banyak uang yang ternyata bisa untuk membeli sebuah _speaker_. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa dirinya ingin membeli _speaker_ , ia hanya ingat kakaknya pernah mengeluh pada orang tuanya tentang pengeras suara di kamar yang ia gunakan untuk membuat lagu mulai error dan hanya ditanggapi seperti angin lalu setelah itu. Ia pikir kakaknya perlu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya, berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak membelikan benda itu bahkan lupa akan hari ulang tahun anak sulung mereka seperti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa bulan lalu.

Taehyung memilih sebuah _speaker_ dengan merek terbaik yang temannya katakan sekalian bonus _headset_ yang ternyata masih bisa dibeli dengan uangnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki uang simpanan sejak beberapa bulan sebelum Februari yang membuat sekarang modalnya membeli hadiah ulang tahun jadi lebih banyak.

Sekarang, malam ini adalah malam tanggal sembilan. Taehyung siap dengan hadiahnya dan Yoongi masih di dalam kamar bermain dengan dunia musik yang akhir-akhir ini digelutinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih banyak dan membuat pemuda itu tidak sabar. Kue yang ia beli hanya kue kecil karena ia tahu kakaknya itu tidak pernah menyukai hal manis seperti roti ulang tahun. Sebuah kue untuk formalitas.

Saat angka dua belas sudah ditunjuk oleh kedua jari jam dan jarum detiknya mulai melangkah menuju angka dua, Taehyung langsung berdiri semangat membawa barang di tangannya.

Tangannya yang longgar mengetuk pintu kamar, disahut dengan perintah masuk dari orang yang di dalam.

Ia langsung saja masuk sambil membawa barang di tangannya, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang disambut dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Yoongi tertawa melihat adiknya yang meletakkan kue pada meja kamarnya, juga barang-barang dalam tas kertas di sana. Ia menghampiri Taehyung dan memasang senyum.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tersenyum ceria setelah lagu selamat ulang tahun yang ia nyanyikan selesai. "Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_!"

Yang berulang tahun memeluk erat tubuh adiknya yang lebih tinggi, mengecup cepat pipi itu secara tidak sadar dan langsung tergagap menyadari apa yang tadi ia lakukan. "A–astaga…."

Taehyung tertawa, "kita sudah pernah saling mencium 'kan… kenapa harus gugup?"

"Bukan itu!" Jika saja ruangan ini gelap, mungkin Yoongi bisa lebih berani merona sekarang. Ingatan tentang ciuman mereka berdua memang membuat wajahnya panas.

Taehyung tersenyum. " _Hyung_ , jadi, apa permohonanmu di ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Permohonanku sama denganmu."

Yoongi selalu menjawab seperti itu.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak tahu, tapi saat menyadari bagaimana Yoongi bersikap, Taehyung tahu apa maksud dari permohonan yang sama dengan permohonannya.

Malam itu, di hari ulang tahun Yoongi, mereka berdua membuktikan tentang cinta mereka masing-masing. Menunjukkan bagaimana Taehyung mencintai Yoongi dan bagaimana Yoongi mencintai Taehyung.

Mereka menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dan mengabaikan tentang hubungan darah. Malam ini.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

Taehyung mencium bibir Yoongi, memberi banyak kecupan yang makin berani mengalir ke leher yang lebih tua. Ia bisa mendengar napas tersenggal yang begitu menggoda, juga erangan tertahan saat tangannya mulai bermain pada tubuh kurus itu.

Bekas panas dari ciuman yang Taehyung berikan masih terasa pada kulitnya, juga gelenyar menyenangkan dari sentuhan menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. Yoongi menyukai bagaimana Taehyung menyentuhnya, meninggalkan noda-noda menyanangkan pada tubuhnya.

Baju mereka makin habis seiring perjalanan menuju kasur.

Saat tubuh Yoongi jatuh ke kasur dan tertimpa tubuh Taehyung, Yoongi mendesah pelan.

Yoongi tidak pernah membayangkan akan terjadi seperti ini antara dirinya dan Taehyung, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak saat hal ini terjadi. Dirinya terlalu lelah menahan semua luapan emosi mencintai adiknya dan jika seperti ini terjadi, ia tidak mau menahannya lagi.

Saat Taehyung mulai menyiapkan dirinya di atas Yoongi, yang berada di bawah pun meremas kuat lengan itu, meninggalkan tekanan terlalu dalam pada kulit hingga memerah di sana. Taehyung mendorong dirinya masuk sementara Yoongi mempersilakan dengan senang hati adiknya menembus pertahanannya.

Mereka mendesah, mengerang tertahan saat merasakan friksi gila memenuhi pikiran mereka. Sensasi panas dan nikmat berpadu dalam diri mereka, mencoba menghentikannya tapi rasa haus jauh lebih menguasai.

Mereka bergerak, lirih namun penuh dengan rasa menyenangkan mendera tubuh. Kepala mereka pening seprti ingin meledak dan mulai berkedut membiarkan kenikmatan memenuhi.

Saat Yoongi sudah benar-benar berkabut, ia menggumam mengatakan akan sampai dan Taehyung menjawab akan menyusul.

Mereka sampai dengan Yoongi lebih dulu dan Taehyung terjatuh ke samping kakaknya setelah mencapai kenikmatan putih yang mereka cari sejak awal.

" _Saranghae_ ,"

mofem terakhir yang Yoongi gumamkan sebelum mulai memejamkan mata dan terlalap dalam tidur.

 **End.**

Sungguhan end! Terima kasih! Sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnyaaaa.

N.b. : fiksi ini dibuat tanpa edit, maaf jika ada kesalahan. Silakan beri tahu di mana yang mungkin nanti bisa saya perbaiki. Terima kasih!


End file.
